Fantine, Continued
by NBS4
Summary: Fantine has been waiting. Waiting up in 'Heaven', all alone. When Valjean comes, she has a companion. Now the two of them watch over Marius and Cosette. Short, it's possible but unlikely that I will write a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Fantine knew a lot about Heaven. She had been there for years, after all. When she first got there they told her she had to pick someone to 'watch over'. She was going to pick Cosette, but remembered that there is someone else, someone else maybe even MORE important.

Jean Valjean. He was important to her, she could not explain why but he was. Maybe it was that was the last person she saw on Earth, Cosette was very precious to Fantine but there was also another thing about Valjean.

She heard that when you 'watch over' someone, you can see their past. You can see their suffering. You can see their soul. Fantine knew what she would see in Cosette already, but Valjean? She knew nothing about him. She knew nothing of the secrets he hid, then.

But once she started to 'watch over' Jean Valjean, she saw the past, the suffering, the soul. And all she could feel was misery. She had had an awful life, at least for her final years, but Valjean suffered through all of it. And he never complained. He never wrote people off as being 'terrible at their jobs'. He never spat in their face. Fantine felt terrible.

But when Jean Valjean died, she could now speak to him. The first thing she did was embrace him, then say "You did it."

At this point, Valjean then realized what Fantine meant, and smiled. "She was a glorious child. More than a child, an angel."

Fantine continued to hug him, then say "I saw everything. From here. And I also saw your past. I know who you are. I know that you were a galley slave. Some would care, some would worry that their child had fallen into the wrong hands. But I don't. I would worry if she hadn't been with you."

Valjean smiled at this. "Let us watch Cosette and Marius. They are our children, as we are their parents." Fantine grinned and looked down at the young couple, still in tears because of Valjean's death. "Why do they care so much? Did I succeed?"

Fantine turned to Jean Valjean. "Obviously. Now, I have to tell you a few things. One: This is Heaven. Not the Heaven you might be thinking of, however. Everyone goes to Heaven. If you are done with Heaven, you can return to Earth. However, if you decide to be 'reborn', then you will forget everything about your past life. Two: You have to 'watch over' someone. I think I know who you will pick."

They both say at the same time: "Cosette."

"Okay then," Fantine concludes. "Let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Valjean wasn't quite sure what Fantine was talking about, but as soon as she leaned over their cloud perch and almost fell off, Valjean grabbed her. "What do you think you're doing, Fantine?!"

Fantine started giggling. 'Oh...sorry, you're new." She pointed to a big, heavy black gate. Beyond the gate was a black, hazy tunnel that seemed to go on forever. "That's the only way to truly 'fall' from Heaven. If we fall off of where we are right now we get to watch people more closely than from up here...I think the word is 'ghost'."

Valjean nodded. He wasn't so sure about it still, but when Fantine grabbed his hand and started to lean again, he had no choice. he jumped with her.

It wasn't how Jean Valjean thought it would feel. Jumping, that is. Instead of the whole 'wind rushing past your head' thing, it was more as if you were a leaf in autumn, gliding from its branch. And they could control it. They chose how fast they went, what direction they went in, everything. It was amazing.

Then Fantine stopped. It gave Valjean a bit of a jolt, but he quickly realized why they stopped. They were hovering about four feet above three people. Two of them were very young, and the other was old. The younger ones were hugging each other and trying not to cry. It was a young man and woman, the older one a man, who was pale enough to be dead. That happened to be the case.

The dead man was Jean Valjean, and the young couple was Marius and Cosette. Fantine and Valjean now put their feet on the wooden floor and put their arms around the couple that couldn't stop crying. Fantine started crying herself. "If only they could feel us..." Valjean hugged Cosette tightly, but there was no response. "Please, Cosette...stop crying..." Fantine's hands met Valjean's. They wrapped their arms around each other and cried into each others' shoulder. Fantine, cheeks red, tears running down her face, brings her lips to Valjean's.

They kiss. On the lips. For a while. They know they love each other. They know that the four of them would have made a great family. But it couldn't turn out that way. Destiny and fate wouldn't allow it. But once dear Marius and Cosette parish...hopefully a long time from now, they would be a family. They could have that hug that they never could have on Earth.

Knowing this, the ghosts go up to their perch. The couple composes themselves (mostly) and they put on their coats and return to their home. Everyone is, in a way, content. All of them are waiting for the moment when the young, alive couple dies. For once, death is a wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Marius and Cosette don't fear death. They live their lives and want and don't want to die at the same time. They have two children, one adopted, the other born to them. The one born to them is named Fantine, and looks just like her mother. The adopted one is a boy, named Valjean, who is usually timid but also very smart. Both love and are loved.

Fantine and Valjean watch, loving all of it. They hug their grandchildren, because they believe it doesn't matter whether you are adopted or not actually married, you're still family. And so, with their beliefs, Fantine and Valjean are the parents of Cosette, and Cosette is the mother of Fantine and Valjean, who she married after her 'parents'. Cosette thinks in the same way.

One day, up in heaven, Fantine falls asleep in a hammock between two clouds. Valjean shakes her awake, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Fantine looks up at him with her puppy dog eyes. "What are you talking about?" Valjean gets into the hammock with her, laying by her side. "When I rejected you...when I ruined your life...when I caused your death!" Fantine shook her head. "You made up for it. Ten times over."

Fantine and Valjean snuggled for a while, when all of the sudden they looked down at Marius. He looked pale and gravely ill. They went down to check it out.

Marius was laying in a chair, surrounded by Cosette, Fantine and Valjean. The original Fantine and Valjean stood by them, not seen at all. Marius was dying. His skin turned a near paper-white, Cosette started sobbing. She said, through her tears, "You'll be with _him, _you'll with _her,_ and I will join you soon!"

With that, he turned a true white, white as a hen's egg, and he stood up from the chair. Another version of Marius was still sitting in the chair, not moving, but now Marius, standing Marius, could see Fantine and Valjean. He went to Valjean and bowed down. "Saint...Valjean" was all he could get out, for now he had a giant grin on his face. "I'm-I'm dead! And that means you're Fantine!" He met eyes with Fantine, and laughed a laugh of happiness but also of sorrow. "I never got to meet you...but I've heard you were a great person. I'm dead!" Now Fantine and Valjean grabbed Marius and pulled him up to their cloud perch.

It should be said now that a few years later, Cosette died. Now they were all together, a family, a group of people made for each other.

_**Continued next chapter, next chapter will be**_**_THE last. And if you haven't already (and even if you had) please review! I am not desperate._**


	4. Chapter 4

So as I was saying, Cosette dies a few years after Marius. On her deathbed, her children and grandchildren are next to her, hugging her and Cosette tells them that she is going to be okay, that she does not fear death for she knows she will be with her family.

As Cosette is dying, Marius, Valjean, and Fantine all come down and give her a hug as she enters into the other realm. Cosette can now see them, see _all_ of these people that belonged together, together. Cosette goes to Marius, hugs him and whispers '_I love you' _in his ear. She goes to Valjean, hugs him, and whispers '_I understand now. The things you couldn't tell me. And I only loved you more after finding out.'_ And then, finally, she goes to Fantine and gets down on her knees, and says, out loud, _'You were all angels before you died._' Then all of them hugged.

In Heaven, you can put yourself at whatever age you want to be, so that if you die old you don't have to be an old person anymore. When Cosette first saw Fantine, she transformed into the little child that Fantine knew.

Valjean and Fantine began to think of Marius as their child, too. Marius thought of Valjean and Fantine as his parents. All of them loved all of them, all of them knew what Valjean had done, all of them knew what Fantine said to Monsieur Madeleine, all of them knew what Marius had thought when his father died, and all of them knew Cosette's secret dislike towards Eponine. They all knew each others secrets and lowest points and highest points and they were less of a family and more of just one giant entity.

So now they watched the world pass by below. They stayed there for a long, long time, simply because they weren't bored. New people came in all the time, old people left and when they did if they had been there a while there was a bit of a party. The family could go into the gate anytime, but they were too fascinated with the history that was happening below, too. They saw the 1800s, 1900s, now 2000s come and go. Now we are caught up when it comes to time, because now it is 2013 for us and 2013 for them.

In 2013, they did the most spectacular thing. They went through the gate to Earth, meaning they would be reborn as a completely new person. They will live another life, full of more pain and sorrow but hopefully more love. They said their goodbyes then held each others hands as they walked into the void. They were unafraid of death and now unafraid of new life.

_**Hello everyone! Yup, it's over now. I would appreciate if you tell me what you think by typing into the lil box below. I had fun writing this. I have to thank Victor Hugo, because sadly, I do not own these characters, and the people who have reviewed already, you guys make me smile. Oh, and don't forget to PM me if you want and read my other(s in the future) stor(ies)y. Goodbye, -says the characters in this story that I don't own-**_


End file.
